


Friend of Your Girl

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anna and Say'ri Be Besties, F/F, I Mention Teh Hickies, Probably M Rated?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Anna and Say'ri walked into a bar. That bar was the royal bar. Only royal guests were allowed to stay at the castle, and these two were "with" with Tiki and Robyn respectively, an unexpected situation led to the sharing of advice and the use of ointment...lots and lots of ointment.The twist? The royal bar belonged to Say'ri's family.





	

Say'ri had hardly been allowed here in her childhood, but now she often wandered in after a long day of working.

"Oh, yep," she heard a feminine voice say matter-of-factly, "that's going to sting."

"Anna?" Say'ri narrowed her gaze, thinking that Anna, whether or not she could hold her liquor, dropped her liquor, "If you're drunk, I won't allow you to step foot inside Tiki's bedchambers."

"Ha, ha, no, I'm talking to myself," Anna waved her mirror around, "see, um, Tiki got a bit...frisky...I'm not complaining in the least, but her, er, playfulness ended up making a pretty deep cut...I guess her manakete form translates to her human one in more ways than one, though, huh?"

"Aye, so what you're saying is Lady Tiki's powerful claw results in a powerful hand, I wouldn't disagree," Say'ri shrugged and took out a glass of wine that Robyn was fond of, "as for whether it is true or not...I wouldn't know."

"Heh heh, that Robyn's beverage of choice?" Anna hadn't thought she'd make many sales, but Robyn liked the fruity taste, so she gave her a bottle for a wedding gift, and then wondered the rest of the day if Tiki had rubbed off on her that much.

"Yes, so I'm going to bring it to her and hopefully cease her from those number's she's balancing," Say'ri sighed and set down some cups on the bar, "do you want any?"

"Eh, it's your gift." Anna pointed out.

"Yes...well, you can share it with Lady Tiki and give her my regards." Say'ri replied, pouring Anna a glass, "And then I'll fill you in on Lady Tiki's likes and dislikes, but Robyn has been quite...engaged in Cho'sin culture, that I'm afraid she hasn't said much of her own, so...I was thinking perhaps, if you had any knowledge of that ilk...like this wine, we could perhaps assist one another."

"So, you ointment my back, I give you cream for the hickies?" Anna smirked. Say'ri stammered and blushed and Anna laughed, "It's a done deal, then."

"'Tis a done deal, indeed, I want our first few months to be specially memorable, yet have no means to make it happen...I would like to surprise her." Say'ri revealed.

"Same here, Tiki and I have been together a little while but...you know _all_ about that," Anna replied, smirking, "so, how much do you know about dealing the...excitable dragons?"

"I'm afraid I can say nothing of my knowledge in _that_ arena, Lady Anna." Say'ri tried to show Anna respect with the title, but it was strange to her no matter how much she practiced, fortunately the merchant was aloof enough to not care...but she hated it too because Anna--to Say'ri--was something of an extension of Anna.

"Well, how do I take care of her better? I mean...diet and stuff, and if it's normal for her to sleep or not sleep at certain hours."

"That I can be of aid with." Say'ri confirmed. Anna nodded and promptly pulled her shirt up, and leaned over the table, "Fie! What is the meaning-"

"Calm down, it's just my back!" Anna scoffed, "I remember when I visited you once to try to sell you some soap, you showed up practically naked, now it's a one-eighty reaction to me with my shirt up."

"W-well, much has changed since those days...but I see you meant what you said about your back." Say'ri walked around Anna and grabbed the ointment Anna offered.

"It's supposed to have instant results...Tiki's skin heals by itself or doesn't get cut like mine, and I...haven't shown her my back like this."

"She might be more concerned if she walked in to find me rubbing your back." Say'ri pointed out, "This would be a great way for you two to bond."

"Ha, ha, trust me, we get plenty of bond done...but you have a point...I just don't want her to be so...aware of it, just...you know, enjoy herself."

"I understand...Lady Tiki's mind doesn't try to make the most out of her own life, but rather, of the life she shares with her friends, treating them like an aspect of her own soul, so I appreciate you looking out for her."

"No problem, thanks for not running me through when you found out about us." Anna replied.

"I didn't know what to make of you, I was going to demand answers...but she seemed content, so I saved inquiries for later."

"Maybe...I don't know, what do Tikis like?"

"They like Annas."

"Uh...I certainly hope not, I'd be a little upset if one of my sister's pulled such a prank."

"Forgive me, I didn't know."

"It's fine."

"She likes...apples?" Say'ri offered.

"Hmm, what a rarity those are...she's too easy to please, if I could just find something that _worked_ , like...I dunno, something she could take with her after I'm gone..."

"Perhaps it's not the gift, but the presentation...ah, perhaps view a special astronomical event, a comet, perhaps? Or something as simple as a sunset or sunrise." Say'ri sighed, "Perhaps let her feed you some of the apples."

"That'd be perfect! As for your deal with Robyn...once she mentioned she really liked meat jerky...strange, I know, but she'd probably like anything made by someone she loves...y'know what? Our wives, they're a lot alike."

"Aye...both misplaced from time's past, one left behind, one with no history...both with unworthy loves."

"I'd drink to that." Anna announced, "I'll never know what I did to deserve Tiki."

"Nor I with Robyn...but they both took an interest in us first." Say'ri pointed out.

"Oh, wow, and they're both goddesses, too!"

"Fie! And both are extremely loved in their circles!"

"But they're both reserved too..."

"Yet both bear a playful mannerism."

"They're both cute, too..."

"Aye...there, all patched up."

"And here's the hiding cream, it can cover most things, but Robyn's marks will still be there, so be careful not to get caught in a storm!"

"Oh, she'll be thrilled when she finds she no longer has to hold back...I was afraid I'd need a scarf or some such."

"Ha, how do you think I've been getting away with it? Though a scarf would be nice, just to save a little extra cash, plus I feel like she sees it as an art...she's very proud of her work."

"To our goddesses and battle-scars?" Say'ri suggested.

"No regrets." Anna smirked, lightly tapping her glass to Say'ri's before taking a sip, "Anyways...I should go make an offering to my goddess...I hope she's like yours in that she likes wine."

"And I'll pray Lady Robyn steps down from her reports for a drink."

"Then ensnare her in a passion-drunk embrace?"

"You have a violent way of painting things...but yes." Say'ri smiled at her glass, "If love be drink, may I never be sober."

"Here, here." Anna giggled.

"That said..." Robyn stepped into the room and caught their attention.

"Are you sober?" Tiki finished.

"Oops, how long were we here for?"Anna wondered.

"Long enough," Tiki crossed her arms and pulled her robes closer, "it's cold and late."

"Yeah, I'm about tired of staring at those numbers," Robyn agreed, "it's like...I look at them so long, they start to lose meaning and I have to ask myself 'Are these even really number?'"

"I wager I'm more sober than you." Say'ri teased, "I was on my way to bring you a drink and found Anna here."

"Yeah, who knew a merchant and princess had so much to talk about?" Anna chuckled, "You two are pretty alike in a lot of ways, but instead of boring you with the details, we may as well head up to bed now."

"Very well." Tiki grasped Anna's hand and stood her up, then wrapped an arm around Anna and bent her knees slightly. Anna picked Tiki up and carried her away, while Robyn picked Say'ri up and carried her out.

Sure, it was late and cold, but Tiki wasn't tired, and Robyn was tired of numbers but she was in no dire need of rest...two half glasses of wine were fated to go untouched that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened...I blame Krugger for giving me yet another good idea. :)


End file.
